Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) cuss in class / grounded
Miss Finster was teaching her 5th Grade Students some maths lessons. Miss Finster: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Koreo raised his hand. Miss Finster: Yes, Koreo? Koreo: Twelve? Miss Finster: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete idiot. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Gelman: I think I know the answer, Miss Finster. Lawson mocked Gelman in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Lawson: Neh neh neh neh neh neh neh neh neh neh neh neh. Gelman: Shut up, pinhead! Lawson: enraged HEY! DON'T CALL ME PINHEAD, YA F***ING BRUISER! Miss Finster was shocked and horrified. Miss Finster: Lawson, did you just say the F-word?? Lawson: Bruiser? Gelman: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say "f***'' in school, you f***ing pinhead.'' Miss Finster: Gelman! Lawson: Why the f***not? Miss Finster: Lawson! Mundy: Dude, you just said f*** again! Miss Finster: Mundy! Skeens: F***. Miss Finster: Skeens! Lawson: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Miss Finster: How would you like to go see Principal Prickly? Lawson: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Miss Finster: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Lawson: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Lawson picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Lawson: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Miss Finster?' Miss FInster stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen in shock. Mundy: Holy s***, dude. Miss Finster: Alright, that's it! It's the principal's office for you four, now march! Then Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens went to Prickly's office in disgrace, and Buster sat in the chair in front of Principal Prickly's office and grunted. Inside Prickly's office, Principal Prickly was very upset with Lawson and his friends Principal Prickly: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you boys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in your mothers-- Gelman: shocked You called my mom?! Principal Prickly: That's right. Gelman: terrified Oh, no, dude! Lawson: Principal Prickly, can I ask a question? Principal Prickly: Okay, what? Lawson: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Mundy: Yeah! Principal Prickly: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Mundy: Nowhere. Gelman: Uh, we heard them from Miss Finster a few times before. Mundy: Yeah! Principal Prickly: Boys, I seriously doubt that Miss Finster ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". Lawson and his friends started laughing. Lawson: He-he-he-he! Sweet! Principal Prickly: All right, that's it! I've had enough of all your foul profanity! I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks! The door suddenly slammed opened, and the boys' mothers came in, not looking happy at all. Mundy: Uh-oh. Principal Prickly: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Mundy's mum: This just isn't like you, Conrad. Skeens' mum: You neither, Greg. Gelman's mum: What did my son say, Principal Prickly? Did he say the S-Word? Principal Prickly: No, it was worse than that. Gelman's mum: The F-Word?! Principal Prickly: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? All the moms looked at the list. Mundy's mum: Oh, dear God. Gelman's mum: What the heck is a rim job? Lawson's mum: Why, that's when you put your legs behind your head and have someone lick your a**. The others stared at Lawson's mum while Gelman's mum frowned in anger and disgust at Lawson's mum. Gelman's mum: Young man, you will tell Principal Prickly this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Gelman: I--I-- Mundy: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Lawson: It was the TV show called South Park. Mundy: Dude! Lawson: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Gelman's mum: South Park? That TV show?! Principal Prickly: Excuse me, what the heck is South Park? Gelman's mum: South Park is a very inappropriate, profane and dodgy TV show on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! Principal Prickly: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see South Park. Lawson: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Lawson's mum: angrily Erwin! Lawson: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That movie has warped my fragile little mind. Mundy's mum: Come on, Conrad. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Skeens's mum: You too, Greg. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Gelman's mum: You three, Gelman. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Lawson's mum: You four, Erwin. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Then Gelman, Lawson, Mundy and Skeens went home with their angry mothers in disgrace, crying. CAST Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Joey as Koreo and Gelman Eric as Lawson Eric as Mundy Brian as Skeens Belle as Gelman's mum Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Can you make grounded videos about Recess on Youtube. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Cuss in Class / Grounded Gelman beats up Gus Griswold and gets grounded Lawson taunts at TJ and Vince / Grounded Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Get in Dead Meat Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Misbehave at King Bob's Girlfriend's Coronation and Get Grounded Lawson Misbehaves at the Best Buy (Inspired by South Park) Skeens Gets Fat at KFC / Grounded Skeens Hijacks the Plane and Gets Grounded Skeens Misbehaves at the Movies Mundy Trashes the House and Gets Grounded Gelman Beats Up Principal Prickly and Gets Grounded Lawson Pushes Randall Weems Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded Gelman Beats Up Randall Weems and Gets Grounded Gelman Gets Grounded on Father's Day Mundy Breaks Vince's Leg and Gets Grounded Mundy Refuses the Mow the Lawn and Gets Grounded Mundy Pushes Ashley A Down the Stairs and Gets Grounded Mundy Destroys His House and Gets Grounded Lawson Kills Cookie Monster and Gets Grounded Skeens Draws a Ugly Picture of Miss Finster and Gets Grounded Skeens Steals the Hog Dog Stand and Gets Grounded Mundy Paints a Fire on Prickly's Glasses and Gets Grounded (Inspired by one House of Mouse cartoon Hot Tub Humphrey) Lawson Puts Superglue on His Dad's Hat / Grounded (Inspired by Matilda) Also do the Jocko, Buster, Koreo, Chucko and Cheay Get Grounded Videos Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff